


the one for me

by tozjers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, angst & fluff, richie’s an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozjers/pseuds/tozjers
Summary: Chloe’s One-Shot Contest.in which eddie gets jealous.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 47





	the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It’s not her I like. It’s you because how could I not like you?”
> 
> words: 1195

Richie’s parents were out of town and the first thing he wanted to do, of course, was throw a party. And, of _course_ , the losers had to attend. That meant _Eddie_ had to attend. Eddie hates parties more than anything. He’s very much against underage drinking, and crowds, and the loud music doesn’t help. The thought of being around drunk and horny teenagers isn’t appealing whatsoever to him. 

Just like now, Eddie’s lip curled in disgust for the umpteenth time that night. His pointed finger traced over the rim of his cup full of water (Eddie wasn’t going to drink alcohol, not since that _one_ time he did it after Richie said he wouldn’t, he only did it to prove a point, and he ended up puking his guts out in Bill’s bathroom for an hour) as he glared at a certain pair of horny teenagers. 

Richie was dancing– no, _grinding_ , with some short brunette that had a pretty smile. His hands were grabbing her hips firmly (sometimes wandering) as she moved against him, her back to his front. His face in her neck. 

Eddie felt anger bubble in his chest at the sight. He’d never felt jealousy before, but now? He didn’t like the feeling. Not one bit. 

Richie’s just drunk, he thought. But that doesn’t make it hurt less. It’s not like they’re dating, so why is he even mad? Richie can do what he wants. And besides, he’s not gay. Not like Eddie. 

Part of Eddie thinks Richie’s doing it just to piss him off, just to get a reaction out of him. Like he _knows_ how Eddie feels for him and wants to mess with him. Eddie knows that’s probably not the case, he’s just overthinking like always. But he can’t help it. 

Eddie couldn’t take it anymore, especially after he saw Richie’s hands drift lower down her body. Eddie moved from the wall he was leaning against towards the kitchen, when he got there he took in a deep breath, glad to get away from _that_.

The kitchen was crowded, though, which didn’t make Eddie feel much better. His chest constricted with anxiety, and he quickly dodged past everyone to get to the bathroom. He hesitated by the door for a moment, praying that he wouldn’t walk into two teenagers hooking up or something, and he was let out a sigh of relief after opening it and seeing that it was empty. 

He walked in and shut the door behind him, he set his cup of water on the counter and leaned his palms against it, looking up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked absolutely  drained , and he certainly felt that way, too. 

He took a few minutes to just stand there and breathe. It was nice, being away from the party and being alone with himself, even for a little bit. 

Eddie could still hear the music from outside, though it was muffled. Some stupid rap song that Eddie didn’t care for was bumping loudly. He hated rap. 

There was a knock at the door, and then, “Eds? You in there?” 

It was Richie. He didn’t even wait for a response before he was opening the door, he sighed, seemingly in relief at the sight before he stumbled in and shut the door behind him. 

“What’re you doing in here? You okay?” Richie slurred, clearly drunker than Eddie thought. Richie had to lean against the door to keep himself standing. 

Eddie didn’t look at him. 

“Yo, Eds. Can you hear me in there?” Richie reached over to tap Eddie on the head, but Eddie moved out of the way. Hurt flashed through Richie’s face, he looked at Eddie closely. ”Are you mad at me?” Richie asked, the alcohol making his speech slower than normal. 

Eddie sighed and ducked his head down. “Where’s that girl you were with?” 

“Oh, Valerie? She’s–”

” _Valerie_ . She’s... pretty, right?” 

Richie blinked, confused by Eddie’s tone. He  _himself_ sounded hurt, and Richie didn’t understand  why . “I mean... Yeah, I guess? Eds, what’s this about?” 

“I couldn’t–” Eddie swallowed, choosing his words carefully, “I couldn’t keep standing out there just watching you be all over her like that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, it’s–” Eddie stopped. Richie moved closer to him, now leaning against the counter for support. “It’s  what , Eds?” he paused for a moment, then his eyes widened, almost owl-like, “Wait, do you like her? Shit, Eddie.  _Fuck_ , I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! I shouldn’t have–”

”It’s not  _her_ I like,” Eddie cut him off, taking a deep breath before finally facing Richie, “It’s you, because how could I not like you?” 

Richie got quiet. Richie’s never quiet. Eddie’s anxiety only grew, and the silence was deafening. It  _hurt_ . 

Eddie leaned away from the counter and shook his head, “Forget it. Forget I said anything.” He shouldered past Richie, and right as he put his hand on the door knob, Richie grabbed Eddie by the arm and spun him around, looking right into his eyes. 

“I don’t like her either, Eds,” he whispered. His pupils were large and his mouth was slightly agape. Eddie peered up at him with wide eyes. Richie chuckled then, “I didn’t even want to be dancing with her, really. I mean, at first it was just for fun, and then I looked at you and you were looking at us and you looked so _jealous_. I– I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted you to be jealous because of  _me_ , though. Not her. I wanted to be dancing with  you instead.” 

Eddie licked his lips, and watching how Richie’s attention was directed towards the action made his stomach churn. “You did?” Eddie asked quietly, almost like he was too scared of someone listening in, or something. 

“Yes. I want _you_ , Eddie. I always have.” 

Eddie nodded, smiled, then leaned closer to Richie than he already was. “Good,” he said, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Richie’s. 

Richie didn’t even get the chance to kiss back before Eddie pulled away abruptly, “Wait, you’re drunk. You don’t even know what you’re saying.” 

“Yes I do. I know  _exactly_ , what I’m saying. I’ve never been so sure about something, Eds.”

”You’re still drunk, and I don’t wanna kiss drunk Richie.” Eddie said firmly, he didn’t make any move to leave the space he was in, though. “If you remember this tomorrow, and you still feel these things for me, then we can kiss. Okay?” 

Richie sighed, but he was still smiling. “Okay. It’s gonna take a lot in me not to try to kiss you for the rest of the night, though.” 

Eddie laughed, shaking his head. Richie’s face lit up at the way Eddie’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “You can have your kiss tomorrow,” Eddie finally said, and then leaned forward to give Richie a kiss on the cheek. 

“I better get more than just one kiss, Spaghetti Man,” was Richie’s answer. His cheeks were red and he was smiling so wide that it was starting to hurt. He was okay with waiting, though. He’d wait forever if it meant he could have Eddie.


End file.
